The Purple Moon
by Pitch Black Frost
Summary: Merida and her best friend Kayley fall through a portal that takes them to a land full of storybook characters. The purple moon holds the magic to the portal, but when it disappears the portal closes for another hundred years. The girls have to find the portal back home and the key to the portal before it's too late.


**This story features characters from Tangled, The Princess and the Frog, Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, Thumbelina, The Little Mermaid, Rise of the Guardians, Mulan, Hercules, Aladdin, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, Treasure Planet, Tarzan, the Hunchback of Notre Dame and others as themselves in their original roles and stories.**

* * *

Merida ran as fast as she could. The rain poured down on her. She closed her eyes briefly and laughed. If she wasn't already late for family dinner and at risk of yet another "It's not very ladylike..." lecture from her mother, she would stop and enjoy being in the rain. Ever since she was little, Merida and her best friend, Kayley, loved being outdoors-especially in the rain.

Merida ran up the porch steps to her house, taking them two at a time. Before she could even make it to the door, it flung open. Her mother was standing in the door way with her arms crossed over her chest. Merida stopped short and held her arrow quiver close to her; partly to keep it from filling with water, but mostly for comfort.

"You're late," Elinor stated. Though her face was calm, her tone was anything but.

"I'm sorry," Merida said. "I just lost of track of time."

"You've been late for dinner every night this week, Merida. It's not very ladylike to show up late."

Merida resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, mother."

Elinor held out her hand. "Give me the bow."

Merida took a step backwards. "What? Why?"

"Why do you think Merida? It's the only way I'm going to get through to you."

Merida took another step back. She didn't realize she was so close to the porch steps and she lost her footing. She fell backwards and landed on her rear end in a puddle that had formed at the base of the stairs. Anger clouded her mother's face as she stormed down the steps. She grabbed Merida's bow and scooped up the arrows that had fallen out of the quiver.

"Clean yourself up before dinner. And be quick about it."

Merida waited until her mother went back inside before getting up. She picked up the now empty quiver and went inside. She could smell chicken cooking in the kitchen. Merida frowned when she realized dinner wasn't even ready yet.

"What's the big deal?" Merida muttered to herself as she pulled off her soaking wet jeans. "Why am I being punished for being late when dinner isn't even ready?"

After blow drying her hair and changing into dry clothes, Merida made her way down to the dining room. Her father was setting the table just as her mother was preparing to serve dinner. Merida took her regular seat, immediately putting her elbows on the table and resting her head between her hands.

Elinor sighed as she sat down. "Merida, it's not very ladylike to have your elbows on the table. I _know _we went over that during your table etiquette lessons."

Merida's great-great grandfather was none other than Sir James M. Barrie; author of _Peter Pan _and a baronet. Merida had no idea what a baronet was, but her mother told her it was a noble title and that she should be proud of her heritage. Merida didn't understand why her mother made a big deal out of that. Her great-great grandfather held the title and it didn't get passed down through generations. Plus, he was her great-great grandfather on her _father_'s side. But, nonetheless, Elinor insisted on Merida living up to the noble blood in her family. This consisted of what Merida deemed "princess lessons". Merida tried to point out that this was 2013, they lived in America and the title didn't mean much to a seventeen-year-old girl, but her mother wouldn't listen. Merida's father tried to explain to Merida that Elinor just wanted what was best for Merida, but Merida didn't believe that.

The doorbell rang and Merida was out of her chair before the sound faded. She flew towards the front door, thankful to be away from the table. She opened the door and was happy to see that Kayley was right on time.

Kayley stepped inside. "Am I early?" she asked, shaking the rain out of her hair.

"Merida..."

"Oh, hello, Mrs. DunBroch!" Kayley greeted.

"Hello, dear. Merida, we haven't finished dinner," Elinor said.

"_Mom_," Merida groaned. "We have homework to do."

"But-"

"Let them go, Elinor," Fergus called from the table.

Elinor sighed and joined her husband back at the table. The girls hurried up to Merida's room. Merida collapsed on her bed as Kayley sat down at her desk and opened her book bag.

"Have you come up with anything for what we should write our story about for Mrs. Radcliffe's class?" Kayley asked.

"No." Merida let out a frustrated groan. "I'm so sick of teachers assuming I'm some sort of awesome writer just because my great-great grandfather is J.M. Barrie. It's so much pressure! Stupid great-great grandfather..."

"Be careful; that's your grandmother's grandfather you're talking about."

Merida's hand instinctively went up to her necklace. Merida had been very close with her grandmother before she died eight years ago. When Merida was still quite young, her grandmother gave her a silver arrow's tip on a silver chain; Merida had been into archery even at a young age. She wore the necklace every day since then.

"Hey, look; it stopped raining. Let's go for a walk," Kayley suggested. She got bored easily was always looking for something to do.

Not wanting to write anything, Merida agreed. The DunBroch's lived in a relatively big house, so it was easy for Merida and Kayley to sneak out the back door without her parents noticing.

It was already dark outside and the clouds were starting to float away, revealing a large, full moon. The cool breeze whipped through Merida's wild red hair, bringing all of the familiar October smells with it. Merida closed her eyes and took it all in; fall was her favorite time of year.

"Merida, what's happening to your necklace?" Kayley blurted out.

Merida opened her eyes and looked at her necklace. For some reason, the arrow tip was glowing purple. It gradually became brighter. Kayley slowly reached out to touch it. Just as she did, both girls were cloaked in the glowing purple light. The next thing they knew were free-falling through thick fog. It happened so fast, it wasn't until they landed that Merida even realized she had been falling.

"Kayley? Kayley, are you all right?" Merida asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine."

The girls stood up and instinctively moved closer to each other. Merida looked around. It was dark, but from what she could tell they were in a forest with impossibly tall trees. As she looked to the sky she noticed the moon; it was a deep, metallic shade of purple.

"Where are we?" Merida asked.


End file.
